Still Breathing
by DarkInkHeart
Summary: Avan and his two siblings Jennette and Chloe are on a run from a killer and the only option left is to learn how to fight. But what if they meet other people that become very important to them. what if they fall in love with a certain person?


1

_**Avan**_

Avan woke up because of the noise he hears down stairs. His eyes got wide on what he saw, blood all around the living room and two dead bodies laying on the floor; he wonders where the heck his father is. Without waiting he rush going to the bedroom of his sister Jennette "Jenn," he said and hug his sister very tight "Where's Chloe?" he asks. This is what his afraid of, when the time comes and there will be killing inside this house. In the fact they are running from a killer who is hunting their father. They are rich and wealthy, body guards all around their house. But how did this happen. All he knows that they are in protection but in reality they are not. This bounty hunter is good. His sister woke him up in reality.

"I-inside her bedroom" Jenn said shaking from fear

"Let's go there" He said

Without hesitation Jenn agreed and the two of them run trying their best not to get notice going to the room of their little sister. "Chloe where are you?" Avan's soothing voice asks. He turn his head trying to find her, his heart raise when he saw his little sister shaking back and forth in the corner. He was frozen, he just look at Jennette running going to Chloe. When he comes to his senses he walk going to his two sisters and hugged them very tight. He can feel the tears streaming down their faces. He can't bear it when his two siblings cry. "Shh…I'm here, you two are safe. I won't let anything happen to you two. Okay?" he said and the two blondes nod.

There's still the shouting, his sisters are still shaking. "We need to get out of here" he said to his sisters. He needs to fight for them, he needs to be strong. There are many options inside his head right now. Avan is born with wit. He needs to clear his mind and focus. Then memories come flashing back. The first time his dad thought him how to use a gun and where his father keeps the guns and money they own inside the house.

He stood up slowly and walks going to the bed of Chloe. He tried to find a button and he felt a little relief when he found it. He pressed it and the bed move and reveals a steel door that has a code. He presses the numbers and it opened. He picks up the two pistol and some of the money. His sisters look at him with wide eyes. Avan look back at it and saw there is something left. He pulls it out and it reveals a brief case. He carried it with the gun and the money and come closer to his sisters. "Chloe do you have a pack back here?" He asks his sister and she nod.

Chloe tries to find a pack bag and he gave it to his brother with shaking hands. When he felt there is someone going to open the door? He readies the gun and points it on the door. He shoot it when he saw a guy with baggy clothes that his not familiar with.

He looks at Jennette who is examining the guy "His not working for father" she said with a dull voice "Avan, is there money and guns inside our rooms?" she asks.

"Y-yes but we need to be careful, we don't know what's out there" he said and Chloe agrees with him. They walk out of the room, it seems like the robbers are still busy. The robbers are not familiar to the house so Avan's grateful for the mean time. He opens the door and rush to his bed and he does what he did earlier inside Chloe's room. His eyes got wide when he saw the two barrels shot gun and one Uzi. He picks it up and saw another brief case. He wonders why there is no money. He examines it again and saw a card. A fool of him, his father put an ATM card not money. He picks it up and puts it inside his wallet. He stood up and tries to find his car keys.

They did the same inside Jennette's room. They exited from the window of Jennette safely. Every time a second passed Avan just grow more anxious. His afraid of the aftermath on what they are doing or what will happen when they are still inside the closed fence. They run swiftly going to the garage. He looks at the cars that are lined. He picks the SUV so that they can fit. They entered it and Avan turns the engine on. He kicks the gas and speeds up. He heard a _bang _and he hopes that they missed the car they are in.

Cold sweat is dripping down his face. He prays that they lost the murderers. There is one thing he knows where is safe, that no one would find them. He looks at his sister in the back seat. He manages to make a smile. Chloe and Jennette it's his only treasure now. Tears started to form in his eyes, his so frustrated. Things happened so fast that his mind can barely progress. He felt very tired, but he needs to get to the safe house.

He looks at the sandy ground and he headed to the house that is hidden close to the jungle. It looks like a deserted Island but truly it's not. When Avan was little and he still didn't have his sisters. He and his mother will sit down the porch and watch the people who are surfing. But he wonders if it still happening. Thinking of his mother makes him very sad. Now, the only girls that would make him happy will be his two sisters.

He parks the car inside the garage and he woke his sister up "Sleeping beauties wake up, we are here now and we are safe for now" he said and gave them a smile.


End file.
